Simmi
Simmialos, or Simmi for short, is one of the protagonists of the first arc of Perfidy. Background Simmi was born and raised in the small desert town of Vurgen. Having pretty strict parents, she went from a wild and disobedient child to eventually a very balanced and rule-following cheetah. Simmi grew up dreaming of big adventures and the big out there, but her heart never wanted to leave the place she called home, and she simply wouldn't believe that her destiny lay outside of Vurgen. Story Simmi first appears watching Nighist hunt. She later goes to town to hang out with him, and then meets up with her parents at home and has dinner. They later get ready for the Temple Assembly, which Simmi gladly attends. They go to the Assembly and later return home. The next day, she looks for Nighist, and ends up finding him and helping him hunt. When she returns home, it turns out her father has gotten another message that demands him to cook for the Queen at a celebration. Some days after her father left to do his job at the celebration, Simmi is waiting for him to return with her friend Foycen and Agrarr, a tag-along cheetah. Her father arrives eventually. She goes home with him and he tells her and her mother how everything went. He also mentions that the Great Book of Nearvey Temple has been stolen, which shocks Simmi. The young cheetah later catches Agrarr watching them. She talks to the latter and Foycen about the Book, and how to get it back. Nighist also later returns, though he is mostly insensitive about the subject. After learning the Book is gone, Simmi has been feeling restless, and feels so for quite a while. Even a decent run can't allow her to relax properly. Nighist eventually makes her realize that this feeling means it's time for her to go on her Journey. She soon realizes that she wants to retrieve the Great Book for her Journey, and therefore makes the preparations to leave and soon says farewell to her parents to go on her quest. Personality Simmi is a generally very positive cheetah who just wants to find a purpose in life. While she may not be the very brightest around, she mostly means well. She's extremely dedicated to her religion and she tends to get overexcited about it. She's not easily hurt and will take matters into her own paws when push comes to shove, even though she may seem reluctant at first. She can be a bit quicker to judge than she'd like to admit, and her general friendliness does have its limits. She can be hypocritical, even if she doesn't mean to. Simmi is quick to adapt to new situations, though she might mess up. Appearance Simmi is a sleek cheetah with a sandy brown coat. She's got dark brown, almost black spots on her head, torso, legs and tail, brown ears, one of which is notched, a brown nose, a pale marking around her muzzle and a pale tail. Her eyes are dark golden brown. She often has a long blade of dry steppe grass in her mouth. Being a cub, she has the classic messy mane all cheetah cubs have. Relationships Nighist Simmi is shown to be friends with the young palm civet, though she is at times annoyed with his lack of empathy and faith. Foycen Foycen is Simmi's closest friend. The two of them like to have smalltalk and just hang out together. Agrarr Simmi is shown to dislike Agrarr for her personality and constant approval-seeking. She appears to be oblivious to the fact that the autistic cheetah has a crush on her. Ayvas Simmi has a somewhat strained relationship with her father due to his short fuse and overbearing attitude. She does genuinely care for him, but is also somewhat frightened of him. Farelo The relationship between Simmi and her mother appears to be close. They both care a lot for one another. Family * Father: '''Ayvas (alive) * '''Mother: Farelo (alive) Gallery simmi1.png|Simmi's official book 1 reference simmi2.png|Simmi's official book 2 reference cover1.png|Simmi as depicted on the cover art of book 1 Trivia * Despite being female, Simmi's voice is much more raspy and even masculine sounding. * Simmi's name was originally written as Simmy. She originated from an unfinished story the author once wrote in high school. * Simmi's full name is pronounced Sih-mee-ah-lohs. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cheetahs